


baby, all i want for christmas is you

by MissMairin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Day 7, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akaashi hates snow and the cold<br/>but maybe it's not so bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> hell ya the title is from that song by mariah carey  
> that song is the epitome of xmas cheer for me lets be honest here  
> written for bokuaka week day 7: christmas  
> can u tell i love writing first meetings more than anything.......

“Have I ever mentioned that I hate the cold? Because I do,” Akaashi said into the phone pinched between his cheek and shoulder. He looked out of the kitchen window with slight annoyance, then went back to cleaning his dishes. There was rustling coming from the phone, and then a defeated sigh. “I know, Kenma. Don’t sigh at me. It’s the most wonderful time of the year, and all that jazz. But I still hate the cold.”

 

More rustling. There was a muffled argument from the other side. Kuroo must have tried taking the phone from Kenma. Bad move. A whine, and then a huff.

 

“Sorry. Kuroo tried taking the phone from me,” Kenma replied. From the tone of his voice, Akaashi immediately knew he was rolling his eyes and ignoring Kuroo. There was a pause, and then an exasperated sigh. “He says hi, by the way.”

 

“Hi, Kuroo,” Akaashi snorted, switching from washing the dishes to drying them. He paused, then asked conversationally, “How is everything? Have you gotten Kenma any presents yet?”

 

Kenma relayed the questions.

 

Hushed murmurs in the background.

 

“Kuroo says that he’s finished Christmas shopping for everyone, and he’s hyped up for the holiday season,” Kenma repeated for Akaashi. They both chuckle: if there was anyone that loved the holidays more than Kuroo, then they hadn’t met them yet. Kenma shuffled around and then whispered into the phone, “He’s already finished decorating the apartment. There’s already way too many leftover cookies. Akaashi, I’m drowning in Christmas spirit over here.”

 

Akaashi laughed, almost dropping his phone from its position on his shoulder. He caught it just in time. Thankfully. He didn’t need to put a new phone on his Christmas list. His luck with phones was unbelievable. It seemed every time he got a new phone it either broke on its own, or he dropped it.

 

“Has it started snowing there yet?” He asked, looking out the window again. It had started snowing yesterday, and the outside was completely covered in snow. “If it keeps snowing here, it’ll be trouble getting to work. It’s starting to pile up, and there’s a snow drift right under my window.”

 

“Not yet, thankfully. But if you have snow, we’ll probably get that storm in a few days,” Kenma replied. He paused, and then gasped, remembering something. “Hey, is your apartment heating working now? I know you had told me it stopped working a while ago, but…”

 

“Yeah, it’s back on now. Thankfully. I think I would die if I didn’t have heating right now,” Akaashi said, shuffling around his small kitchen to put away his clean dishes. Glancing out the window for the third time, he rested his elbows on the counter. Snow was gently falling and it was surprisingly relaxing. “You know, the snow is actually really pretty. Objectively speaking, I mean.”

 

Kenma laughed, mumbling something about _objectively speaking,_ and _you’re such a drama queen._ Akaashi was about to deny the accusation of being a drama queen, and then complain about it, but it never happened. Through his window, he saw a body fall, and then a soft thud! into the giant pile of snow outside.

 

He gasped.

 

“Holy shit, Kenma, I have to call you back,” Akaashi hurriedly said into the phone, simultaneously putting shoes and a heavy coat on. He didn’t bother waiting for his friend’s response, instead ending the call and tossing his phone onto the counter. His clothes and shoes were on in a record time, and he was ripping the door to the lobby open in no time at all. For once, he wished he had a door that directly led outside, but such was the norm of apartment buildings.

 

He also wished he had been on the cross country team, rather than volleyball, in high school. Out of breath by the time he was outside and rounding the building was kind of pathetic. But he chalked it up to being cold and anxious. He saw a _body fall from god knows where_ , the least he could do was not worry about his being out of shape.

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Akaashi saw the body. He ran up to it, kneeling down worriedly, babbling _oh my god,_ and, _are you okay??_ It was a guy, face up in a huge pile of snow, looking dazed. His eyes were glossed over, but otherwise, seemed unharmed. He was incredibly lucky there was such a big pile of snow he landed on.

 

Akaashi glanced up, wondering where the man could have possibly fallen from. _Oh. That’s where._ Above his own apartment, a window was open and had Christmas lights hanging haphazardly from it. There was also a spot on the ledge that didn’t have any snow, but should have.

 

This idiot, this one sprawled out in the snow, had been standing on the ledge trying to put up Christmas lights. What a dork. But at least he was okay. Akaashi wasn’t so cruel to think he deserved it.

 

Akaashi’s maternal instincts came out, (Kuroo always teased him about it), and he shook the man gently to rouse him. The man’s eyes came back into focus and he blinked, several times. He looked around carefully, slowly understanding the situation, and finally noticed Akaashi. Immediately, the man broke into a huge grin and asked, “Are you an angel?”

 

“What -- no -- I --” Akaashi sputtered, thinking he had heard wrong. Was the guy who fell two stories into a pile of snow really hitting on him? Or did he have a concussion? “You’re not dead, and I’m not an angel. Come on, get up. I’m taking you to the hospital.”

 

“No, no, I’m fine!” The man said, sitting up and took the hand extended by Akaashi. He stumbled a bit, but regained his balance quickly and seemed fine. “I promise, I’m fine! But you know what would make me feel even better?”

 

Akaashi had a bad feeling about this.

 

“What?”

 

“If you could make me some hot chocolate, that would be awesome,” the man grinned and shivered for good measure. He held out his hand for a handshake and introduced himself, “By the way, I’m Bokuto Koutarou.”

 

“Akaashi Keiji. Why would I make hot chocolate for you?”

 

“Because you’re an angel!”

 

Akaashi was quiet. He knew his face was red, but hoped Bokuto would think it was just because he was cold. Only his mom and Kenma knew his deep dark secret: he couldn’t handle compliments or charm. One time, Kenma had tried a few dorky pick-up jokes on him for fun, and Akaashi had turned bright red and almost died on the spot.

 

“I’m not an angel,” he muttered, turning away and trudging back inside. Akaashi took several deep breaths and heard Bokuto try to keep up behind him. “But I can make you some hot chocolate, I guess. You did lie in snow for a good ten minutes.”

 

“Yes! Thank you, Akaashi!”

 

* * *

 

 

“YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE?” Bokuto exclaimed, way too loud, glaring at Akaashi’s hot chocolate. “Why do you hate love??”

 

* * *

 

 

Well, he had found the person that was more excited about the holidays than Kuroo. He wondered if Kuroo would be irritated that his spot as number one fan was taken. Then, Akaashi watched as Bokuto decorated their tree with great enthusiasm, but was completely horrendous at it.

 

Akaashi decided that those two would be best friends, if anything.

  
He also decided he’d put off the introduction as long as possible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this poorly written excuse of a prompt HAHA


End file.
